Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends
Here is how Yuna and her friends arrived in the Animal Kingdom in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day. Princess Sharon: Is everypony ready? Princess Yuna: All set. Mickey Mouse: Goodbye, Yuna. And Good luck. The Night Express takes off on another Disney location. Flik: Well, Here we are. Home Sweet home Princess Atta: Animal Kingdom is our old home. Now, we live with you. Dot: And we're here for you. Arachna: You're all the good friends I've ever had. Manny: Yes, We'll always be together at any circumstances. Gypsy: Indeed we will, Manny. Vanessa: This is when I've first met Flik when I've worked in P.T.'s Circus with my parents. Arachna: Really? P.T. Flea: That's right. Heimlich: We'll sleep in our old home no to far from here. Francis: There's plenty of room for you and Dragonsly, You can explore anytime, And you'll have own jeep and boat for it. Slim: It will be a wonderful opportunity for the two of you. Rosie: And for your friends too. Dim: Always room for ponies. Molt: We'll have a great time here the Animal Kingdom, And there are lots of animals to... (slapped by P.T.) Shutting up. Arachna: (sheds a tear) You guys are the most wonderful friends two Pegasi could ever had! Tuck: Awwww! Roll: Rendben (translates "It's alright" in Hungarian) Barry B. Benson: So, Dragonsly. Are you and your sis up for it? Dragonsly: You bet, Barry! The Night Express arrives at the Animal Kingdom train station. Station PA: Welcome to Animal Kingdom. The foals got out of the train. Princess Yuna: Wow! Amazing! Fillmore: Hey, Yuna. Which way is the hotel, man? Rainbow Charka: Yeah, Is it like not too far from here? Princess Yuna: Look. Armor Bride: We made it! Scander: High Hooves! Princess Skyla: (high hooves with her sisters) Sally Carrera: Alright, Let's go check ourselves in. Flo: Oh, I can hardly wait to spend a night in The Animal Kingdom Resort! Ramone: Me either, Baby. Princess Yuna: Look over there! The foals enters the village. They could see animals are living in the circle of life. Hugo: This is amazing! Rita the Fox: I wish my mom, brothers and sisters heard about this. Hugo: Just like being in my jungle. Sweetie Heart: Amazing. Britney Sweet: Hey, Look, Skyla! Princess Skyla: Baloo! Let's go see him! Baloo: (washing his SeaDuck) There, all clean, girl. (kisses his plane) Princess Yuna: Baloo! Baloo: Hey! Great to see you kids! Prince Edmond: Wow! It sure is great to see old friends. Sunbeam: Let's go exploring! Adam: Yeah, Lets. In the jungle, Arachna, Dragonsly, Flik and their friends ended up around the jungle. Arachna: It's a jungle out here. Flik: Yep, But it's home. Dot: I wonder who we'll meet out here. Slim: I thought so too. Gypsy: Let's keep going. Vanessa: And make sure that no harm will come to anyone or anypony. Barry B. Benson: Yeah, I'm with ya, Vanessa. Gypsy: Arachna, Do you still have a few shrinking potions you borrowed from Yuna? Arachna: Uh huh. (drinking the potion and shrunk) This is fun. Manny: And Zoc? Do you still carry plenty more growth potions for her? Zoc: Sure thing. Hova: That's what friends are for. Arachna: Thank you, Zoc. Thank you, Hova. Dragonsly: Hey, Guys! Here comes our jungle friends! Arachna: Oh my gosh! (drinks the growth potion and grew back to normal) I sure can't wait to see them. Then, Simba and their friends and families came. Timon: It's our friends from the Pride Lands. Pumbaa: And Bagheera, Baloo and the others too! Simba: Hey, Yuna! Great to see you! Shenzi: Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed! Ed: (laughs) Armor Bride: Why are they here? Princess Skyla: I thought they're evil. Marie: They're not going to hurt us, Are they? Nala: It's okay, Marie. They're friends now. Banzai: Yeah, Sorry about trying to eat you foals. Shenzi: We hope there's no hard feelings. Ed: (blabbered asking for friendship) Timon: Oh, We get what you mean. Iago: We just wanna make you kids feel welcome here. Lucky Penny: Really? Zazu: Yes. Lucky Horseshoe: Well, What're we waiting for? Princess Yuna: Let's go exploring the Pride Lands. Snowdrop: At least, no villains around here. Right? Uncle Max: Oh come on, Snowdrop! What can possibly go wrong? Ma: I have bad feeling about this. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225